Sir Bud
by accident prone
Summary: Oneshot. Zelloyd. There is actually a reason as to why Sebastian calls Lloyd "Sir Bud," and it's not because he's forgetful.


**A/N: Just a short oneshot. Writing "Mr. Oblivious" made me realize just how much I like this pairing…which **_** is **_**ZelosLloyd, in case you missed that. And **_**just **_**in case you were wondering, yes, they **_**are **_**both guys. Which you would already know if you'd played the game.**

**Ehhh…I'm not sure whether I like it or not, so tell me what you think. It's a bit less humorous than most of my stuff, so…yeah.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sebastiaaaaaan!"

The butler glanced up from his dusting to see a certain red-headed swordsman skip—yes, _skip_—towards him, leaping over the couch and landing in front of him.

"Yes, Chosen?" Sebastian asked with a sigh. He knew what was coming next. These were the only times Zelos was filled with so much energy. These were the only times in which he skipped.

"Lloyd's coming over!"

Shocking. "I see. And?" And that meant more mess. Joy.

"Don't forget to call him 'Sir Bud.'"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Zelos just _had _to insist on that every time, didn't he? "Very well, Chosen. Anything else?"

"Noooope!"

And he was off again, skipping. Sebastian shook his head. How the mighty had fallen. Not that Zelos had ever been that mighty, of course. He continued dusting, humming a little song he had come up with a few days ago. He was considering calling it "Lloyd the Mess-Making Nuisance Who Comes Over Way Too Often Just Because Zelos is Charmed By Him." Though that was a bit of a mouthful.

The door was knocked upon, then opened. The familiar sounds of glompage filtered through.

"Good afternoon, Sir Bud," Sebastian said politely.

"My name's not Bud," Lloyd grumbled, a very happy looking Chosen attached to his back.

"Of course not, Sir Bud."

"No, no, now listen! My name is _Lloyd_. Lloyd! Is that so hard to remember?"

"I will remember it, Sir Bud."

The boy was getting flushed in his frustration. "My name is not Bud. My name doesn't even sound _vaguely _like Bud. WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT THERE IS NO BUD IN MY NAME?"

"Would you like a sandwich, Sir Bud?"

"Gahhhhhhh!"

Sebastian didn't like to admit it, but he was growing rather fond of the boy. The conversations of 'Sir Bud' 'No, _not _Sir Bud!' always made his day. It really was rather amusing to see the boy who had reunited the two worlds getting so flustered over a simple name.

"Upstairs!" Zelos commanded. "March!"

"What am I, a mule?" Lloyd grumbled, but started upstairs all the same, Zelos still attached to his back. The Chosen flashed a smile at the butler.

Sebastian started dusting the vases right outside the room the two sat in. If they felt uncomfortable enough with his presence to close the door, he was leaving the mansion. Quickly. Hell, he'd probably even leave Meltokio. He didn't want to risk hearing them. Getting scarred for life was not in his job description.

Lloyd sat in between Zelos's legs as he usually did, grumbling. "What I want to know is _why _he keeps calling me 'Sir Bud.' It's ridiculous. I've told him so many times that my name's _not _Bud."

"Hmm." Zelos shifted. "Well, I can answer that."

"You can?"

"Mmm." Zelos nodded. "He always calls you 'Sir Bud' because I ask him to."

"You _what_!" Lloyd yelped, turning around to glare. "You mean…he's been calling me 'Sir Bud' _all this time_ JUST because you—"

Zelos nodded.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU—"

"Oh, hush," Zelos commanded, long, lithe fingers tilting Lloyd's chin up slightly. "You want to know why I tell him to do that?"

"Yeeessssss."

"You really want to know?" There was a teasing smile on the Chosen's lips.

"Yes, dammit! Come on, Zelos…please?"

"You're cute when you pout."

"That's…that's not answering my question!"

"You may not know this, Lloyd…but…" A pause. A loooooong pause.

"Gah, just spit it out already!"

"You may be cute when you pout," Zelos murmured, bumping his forehead against Lloyd's, "but you're downright adorable when you get flustered and angry."

"I'm…" A flush slowly covered Lloyd's face. "I AM NOT ADORABLE!"

Zelos leaned back a little, watching Lloyd, smiling only slightly, eyes twinkling as he did so. "Do that again. No matter what you say, you really are adorable. Damned adorable."

"I am n—"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Was that the only reason Zelos had asked him to call Lloyd Sir Bud _every single day_?

Still…what else could be expected of this Chosen?

Sighing, he continued to dust.


End file.
